grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleshbags // Symbiotic Fleshbags
Fleshbags are a handy cheat which allow Somatas to control their flesh in a more unified and cohesive manner. A Fleshbag is a simple creation, it is a thick and hollow humanoid-shaped shell of skin. It can be made from human skin, animal hides, furs, leathers, scales, and the like. Normal Fleshbags are rudimentary life forms. Their life is sustained through Arcana, but will dissipate when not filled with flesh. When they are not being used, the shell must be carried. Because of this, they must be kept light enough to carry. A Fleshbag 4-6 feet in height will have a shell weight no less than 20 lbs. Fleshbags shorter than 4 feet will have a shell weight of 5 lbs per foot. Additional parts, such as clothing, armors, weapons, and decorations will add to this weight. Fleshbags can only be filled with flesh. They cannot utilize an inner skeleton as the addition of such parts would make its thread use unsustainable. The same is true for weapons and armor -- A simple 1H weapon is allowed, and any armor must be minor, lightweight, and made from materials manipulable by the wielder. Because of this, a Fleshbag is only as strong as its shell. Joint areas and points of movement must be kept basic. A Fleshbag cannot make use of a mouth or eyes and fingers have only basic function. They are incredibly heavy when fully formed, but cannot move quickly. Any strained movement of this type would rip its own body apart. Upgrades When Symbiosis is learned, summoned Fleshbags may receive advanced customization. Symbiotic Fleshbags gain a permanent spark of life; They will no longer need to be manually risen or carried, they can instead be commanded as companions. They are also summoned with their own flesh that is not reliant on the summoner's flesh manipulation. Symbiotic Fleshbags have a more controlled range of movement, though this is not by much. They may wield 2H weapons. While their armor can be heavier, Symbiotic Fleshbags cannot be summoned wearing or weilding any material that is not made from flesh, tissue, keratine, or enamel. Up to four eyes can be affixed to a Symbiotic Fleshbag, although they do not need them. Symbiotic Fleshbags can also be filled with hard tissues and fibrous muscle, allowing them to be thinner, lighter, and stronger. Additionally, this refined tissue structure relies far less on the durability of the shell to keep its shape. Damage When a shell is cut, exposed flesh will need to be manually unified to the body or else it will seep out. The shell becomes weakened when cut, increasing the likelihood that the body will become unstable. If a shell is unstable, the wielder is not able to rely on its ability to unify the flesh without falling apart. While Fleshbags can't technically die, such damage would render them useless. Fleshbags can bleed if they contain blood, however they are much more likely to ooze flesh and other glutenous tissues.